Fortuna
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: "La cosa es así: Blue Sargent tiene arboles en sus ojos y estrellas en su corazón. Y así: si besaba a su amor verdadero, este moriría. Y así: Blue prometió nunca enamorarse. Y así: falló en cumplir su promesa."


**Renuncia:** todo Maggie Stiefvater.

 **Advertencia:** spoilers de TRK

 **n.a:** DFJKDHGJKHDFJKGJKDFGK, volví a leer la saga entera en cuatro días (uno por libro) y estoy ¡! Mi fantasma es quien escribió esto, ando paseando con Noah chill

 **n.a2:** así que Gansey y Blue siguen sin poder besarse y quien morirá soy yo

* * *

 **L** a cosa es así: Blue Sargent tiene arboles en sus ojos y estrellas en su corazón.

Y así: si besaba a su amor verdadero, éste moriría.

Y así: Blue prometió nunca enamorarse.

Y así: falló en cumplir su promesa.

Y así: su amor verdadero es Gansey (muchacho destinado a la grandeza, rey sin reino, que sólo es capaz de dormir después de escuchar su voz, como un cántico suave y delicado en las noches más oscuras y ey, este sentimiento es muy curioso no te parece Jane). Gansey que es alérgico a las avispas y la compara a ella con un ornitorrinco y que al momento de hablar con chicas tiene un terrible tacto y las ofende al momento de conocerlas y que sin embargo.

Y así: Blue besó a Gansey para salvar el mundo.

Y así: Gansey murió entre sus brazos y Blue lloró un océano. _Azul lirio, lirio azul_.

Y así: Cabeswater se sacrificó a cambio de Gansey; y Blue, muy quedito, como en una plegaria, le susurró: despierta.

Y así: en este instante, preciso —efímero, eterno— Gansey la rodea con uno de sus brazos y recarga su rostro contra su pelo desordenado y negro negro negro. A Blue le provoca cosquillas y una sensación que no es capaz de describir. Igual que un hormigueo que la recorre desde la punta de los pies. Están esperando a Henry para iniciar su viaje, poco ha transcurrido desde la graduación de ellos y que Ronan les regalase un Camaro ecológico, para aprobación de Blue. "Eres un mal bicho, pero un mal bicho duro de roer", habría dicho socarrón. Blue piensa que ya lo extraña, que ya los extraña a todos y que los va a extrañar aún más hasta que se encuentren de nuevo.

Y así: son los chicos cuervo, sus chicos cuervo.

Y así: a Blue le gusta tomar la mano de Gansey entre las suyas y sentir sus huesos de papel, mapas y cicatrices que la guían a un tesoro (a ella), sentir su piel cálida y su pulso ardiente que nada a través de sus venas como pececillos rojos en un lago soñado y que se derrita contra su palma, en una danza de caricias y secretos nunca revelados, como en un diario olvidado por accidente en una de las mesas del Nino's.

Y así: Gansey respira su fragancia y sonríe perezoso y Blue quiere un montón de cosas —a él, a él, a él—.

Y así: Glendower siempre estuvo muerto y aquello le provocó una enorme herida a Gansey. Pero Blue con paciencia y magia (amor) se la ha venido sanando, de a poquito. Igual que la cicatriz por encima de su ceja, esa que ya casi no es visible y de la que sólo queda un fugaz fantasma, dolor. Sordo, apagado.

Y así: Henry llega caminando muy casual y les comenta bromista que si se van a poner tan melosos que al menos lo hagan en la parte delantera del Camaro donde él no pueda verlos, Gansey ríe avergonzado y Blue se pinta de rojo, casi rosa y se hace la ofendida. ¿Melosos, ella y Gansey?

Y así: —Es que no has visto a Adam y Ronan, ellos sí que destilan azúcar.

Y así: —Sargent, me vas a dar pesadillas imaginando a Ronan siendo cursi, eso es terreno peligroso.

Y así: —Jane tiene razón.

Y así: Jane _siempre_ tiene la razón.

Y así: Henry se encoge de hombros como si murmurase "no digan que no se los pedí de forma amable", toma su equipaje, de los tres (porque el tres es un número mágico), y lo guarda en la cajuela. Listos para partir en cualquier minuto.

Y así: Gansey deja de abrazarla y se estira y Blue se arma de valor, que no por nada es hija de Maura y Artemus, espejo no vidente.

Y así: lo llama: _Gansey_. Como si fuese todo —es todo—.

Y así: Gansey la mira, con sus lentes puestos, y enorme curiosidad.

Y así: Blue se pone de puntitas y se acerca a su mejilla, dubitativa, y entonces se mueve a la derecha y hay corazones desangrándose y un temblor en su cuerpo y el universo explotando en sus cajas torácicas hasta que, de repente, sus bocas están la una sobre la otra, pero sin tocarse, separadas por un par de centímetros. Fugaz fugaz fugaz. Es como un beso al aire. Algo así como una caricia, excepto que los labios no tienen huesos, entonces es como una costumbre.

Y así: se sienten ambos más vivos que nunca.

Y así: Blue Sargent es feliz.


End file.
